WO2010DK50065 discloses a system and a method for detecting the behaviour of a number of animals, such as cattle, where each animal carries at least a number of detectors, which detectors are communicating with at least a first processor carried by the animal, which first processor further communicates with a central processor. The object of the invention is to detect animal behaviour and transmit data concerning the animal behaviour to a computer system for further analysis of the data. This object can be achieved by a system and if the system and method are further modified by letting the animal carry an accelerometer and a gyroscope for detecting movement of the animal, which system comprises at least a short-range communication system for transmitting data from the first processor to the second central processor. By using an accelerometer and a gyroscope placed at an animal, this accelerometer and gyroscope can detect the behaviour of the animal.
It is the first object of the invention to achieve real time position of animal in a limited area. A further object is based of the real time position to analyse the behaviour of each of the animals.